Two Lovers
by Skyiee
Summary: "Aku mencitai dua orang" Hanya kisah Do Kyungsoo dengan Park Chanyeol juga Kim Jongin. Chansoo, Kaisoo, Chankaisoo. Gs for Uke. Dont bash... Happy reading


**Tittle : Girrafe and Bear**

 **Author : 12154kaisoo**

 **Cast : Do Kyungsoo (Gs), Park Chanyeol, and Kim Jongin.**

 **Chansoo Kaisoo. CHANKAISOO**

 **Rated : T+**

 **12154kaisoo present**

 **Warning**

 **This story belongs to me, don't be plagiarism. This story purely the result of my mind. So don't copy or etc. Cmon… Be creatif Guys.**

 **©2016**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SORRY FOR TYPOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[NO SIDERS]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TWO LOVERS**

Do Kyungsoo, gadis berusia 24 tahun. Gadis berperawakan tubuh mungil dengan kulit seputih susunya, jika kau menatap kedua matanya kau akan menemukan binar kepolosan yang memancar disana. Bak melihat tatapan bocah kecil yang belum berdosa. Siapa sangka dibalik raut wajah polosnya, mungkin kau tidak akan percaya dengan ini. Gadis cantik dengan bibir berbentuk hati ini memiliki dua kekasih. Kau terkejut? Kau ingin tahu bagaimana kisahnya? Dengarkan saja ceritanya.

Kyungsoo pov

Kamu mungkin menyebutnya gila. Mengenai cintaku sekarang, jika kau mendengarnya mungkin kau akan mengutukku. Kebanyakan orang lain mengatakan bahwa cinta hanya dengan satu orang, tapi lain untukku. Aku mencintai dua laki-laki sama besarnya. Akupun tak mengerti diriku sendiri, aku tidak bisa mencintai satu orang seperti layaknya perempuan lain. Atau mungkin ada yang sama sepertiku?

Aku tidak bisa melepaskan salah satu diantara mereka. Bahkan jika melepas keduanya mungkin aku bisa gila. Aku suka dua orang dengan hidupku meskipun aku tahu aku tidak bisa mencintai dua orang, meskipun aku kenal dengan baik. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan salah satu dari keduanya. Benar-benar tidak bisa. Apa kalian bisa mengerti diriku?

Kedua orang itupun sangat mencintaiku. Mereka mencintaiku dan memberi perhatian dengan caranya masing-masing. Benar-benar bertolak belakang. Jadi aku tidak bisa menyakiti salah satu dari mereka.

Aku yang jatuh cinta tidak seperti cinta, apa yang aku lakukan ini? siapa yang bisa mengerti diriku? Aku harap salah satu diantara kalian bisa mengerti perasaanku.

Saat musim semi, pekerjaanku sebagai Fotografer street satu setengah tahun lalu membuatku bertemu dengannya, Park Chanyeol. Tubuh dia begitu tinggi, bahkan aku harus mendongak jika berhadapan dengannya. Dia seorang arsitek, ia pria yang tampan, ramah juga sopan, selalu bisa membuatku tertawa walaupun terkadang ia selalu membatku kesal. Tapi dibalik sikap menyebalkannya itu ia selalu melindungi dan memberi perhatian lebih padaku. Dan aku benar-benar nyaman berada didekatnya. Aku tak bisa untuk tak ikut tersenyum, saat ia memperlihatkan senyum secerah mentarinya.

Dan lima bulan yang lalu ia menyatakan cintanya padaku, akupun menerimanya. Aku tak bisa melupakan raut wajahnya yang terlihat begitu senang saat aku menerimanya saat itu.

"Kyungsoo-ya"

Dengarlah dia memanggilku, suaranya begitu dalam dan begitu khas saat ia menyebutkan namaku.

Aku hanya menoleh dan mengangkat dagu singkat kemudian memeriksa kameraku lagi. Siang ini aku dan Chanyeol sedang di Taman, duduk di atas rerumputan. Aku sedang memeriksa hasil jepretanku di bawah pohon Sakura yang bermekaran, sementara Chanyeol entah sedang apa dia. Aku tidak tahu. Aku melihatnya kembali dan kini ia tengah memainkan ponsel dan mengarahkan ponselnya ke arahku. Tunggu apa dia sedang mengambil fotoku, asal kalian tahu aku tak terlalu suka di foto.

"Yaa geumanhe" aku memperingatinya dengan menutupi lensa kamera diponselnya aku lihat dia masih berusaha untuk memfotoku, lihatlah senyuman khasnya kini terlihat.

"Kau ini Fotografer tapi kau tidak mau memfoto dirimu sendiri"

Aku hanya terdiam mendengarnya, kini dia berbaring dan memainkan ponselnya lagi. Apakah dia berhasil mengambil gambarku.

"Kau cantik" ujarnya, aku menoleh. Aku pun membaringkan tubuhku disebelahnya, dan benar dia mendapat beberapa gambarku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan ikut terlarut melihat layar ponselnya. Ibu jarinya terdiam, tidak lagi menggeser hasil-hasil fotonya. Tatapannya begitu intens melihat fotoku yang tengah menatap kamera dengan serius. Aku akui Chanyeol memang mengambilnya dengan baik.

"Jangan mencoba mengunggahnya" gumamku, sambil memandang langit biru tanpa awan. Oh sungguh aku suka cuaca cerah siang ini.

Aku lihat dia tidak lagi fokus pada ponselnya, ia menoleh padaku dan akupun menoleh padanya. Dia tersenyum dan memiringkan tubuhnya, aku hanya diam saat dia merapikan poniku. Dia mengecup bibirku sekilas dan aku hanya terdiam mematung, setelah tersadar aku memukul bahunya pelan. Dia kini terkekeh dan mencubit pipiku yang mungkini kini sudah berubah warna pink.

"Kyungsoo-ya"

"Hnn…"

"Aku rasa kau benar, wajahmu tak perlu aku abadikan karena kau tahu? Wajahmu selalu terekam jelas disini" aku lihat dia berkata serius dan menunjuk kepala dengan jari telunjuknya, aku memutar bola mataku malas lalu terkekeh.

"Kau sama sekali tidak tersanjung" nada bicaranya menunjukan tidak terima.

"Anni" aku menggeleng sambil mengulum senyum tipis, ia terdiam sejenak masih menatapku

"Kau memang tipeku" ujarnya dia kembali mengambil ponsel.

"Kita foto bersama" ajaknya dan kali ini aku hanya menuruti, dia mendekatkan pipinya ke pipiku. Kami berdua tersenyum ke arah kamera ia berhitung satu sampai tiga dan saat hitungan ketiga tiba-tiba dia mencium pipiku. Aahh dasar Chanyeol.

Aku tidak melihat raut penyesalan diwajahnya, dia hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum begitu lebar dan akupun ikut tersenyum melihatnya, kami kembali terdiam beberapa menit. Melihat birunya langit benar-benar kegiatan favoritku, atensiku teralih saat ponselku bergetar singkat.

"YAK KAU MENGUNGGAHNYA"

Aku menjerit kesal, duduk kemudian memukul pahanya aku menatapnya tajam, jika saja aku ini Superman mungkin aku sudah menggunakan kekuatan laserku untuk membuat Chanyeol menyesali perbuatannya.

Saat aku marah, hal yang dilakukan Chanyeol biasanya hanya diam dengan kepala menunduk tak lupa mengulum bibirnya yang masih memperlihatkan garis sedikit melengkung menahan senyum. Sesekali ia akan melirikku.

Aku kembali memukulinya, ia beberapa kali mengaduh. Dan mencoba menghindari pukulanku, aku menghentikan pukulannku. Kali ini dia terlihat takut saat aku mendiamkannya.

"Kyungso-ya"

"Kyungso-ya"

"Kyungso-ya"

Dia beberapa kali memanggilku dan mencoba menatapku namun aku menghindarinya.

"Ya sebaiknya kau pukul aku dari pada mendiamkanku begini" desahnya frustasi. Aku menatapnya, raut penyesalan itu kini terlihat kemudian aku tersenyum. Tapi itu hanya sebentar aku kembali memukulinya beberapa kali dan terhenti saat dia menangkap kedua tanganku. Ia menatapku sambil tersenyum kemudian tak lama wajahnya kian mendekat ia mencium bibirku dengan begitu lembut. Aku membalasnya, kami saling menikmati. Astaga jantungku…

 **…** **oOo…**

Beberapa menit yang lalu Chanyeol mengantarku pulang, aku tinggal di Apartemen kawasan Gangnam. Kau boleh mengatakan Apartemen ini mewah. Aku tidak sedang menyobongkan diri, begitulah kenyataannya. Aah tubuhku begitu lelah sehabis berjalan-jalan dengan Chanyeol hari ini. Aku menyuruh Chanyeol untuk pulang karena aku takut jika seseorang datang ke Apartemenku, lalu memergoki aku tengah berduaan dengan lelaki lain didalam Apartemenku. Bagaimana aku mengahadapi situasi itu. Oh membayangkannya saja membuatku ngeri. Mungkin aku bisa mati seketika.

Saat aku baru keluar kamar mandi aku mendengar bel Apartemenku berbunyi. Sambil mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk kecil aku menghampiri pintu, aku begitu terkejut saat orang tersebut langsung merapatkanku di dinding dan mencium bibirku begitu intens. Oh, jantungku. Aku menjatuhkan handukku, tangan kananku berada dibahunya sementara tangan kiriku berada di dadanya, aku mulai larut dalam ciumannya Aku membalasnya dengan sama liarnya. Dia menggigit kecil bibirku, aku mengerti, tak menunggul lama aku membuka celah bibirku. Aku meraskan lidah hangatnya membelai lidahku, membuatku melenguh dan membuat kakiku terasa seperti jelly.

Dia mengakhiri ciumannya saat aku meremas kemejanya pelan, ia mengecupku beberapa kali dan tersenyum bak anak kecil dengan mata tajam yang kini menatapku dengan penuh cinta.

"Aku merindukanmu…" Ucapnya pelan, aku tersenyum.

"Nado" aku menjawabnya dan mengecupnya singkat. Ia terkekeh sebelum kembali memagut bibirku dengan lembut.

Biarkan aku menuntaskan kerinduan dengannya dulu, karena sekitar tiga minggu ini aku dengannya tidak bertemu. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan syutingnya.

 **…** **oOo…**

Kim Jongin, atau Kai dia adalah kekasih keduaku. Dia adalah seorang model juga selebriti. Dia tak kalah tampan dari Chanyeol, kulitnya yang tan membuat kesan seksi melekat pada dirinya. Rahangnya tegas, paras tampannya selalu memasang raut dingin, namun kau akan melihat kepribadian yang sangat berbeda jika dia berada didekatku. Sangat berbeda dengan image yang selama ini dia tampilkan dihadapan publik.

Aku dengannya bertemu satu tahun yang lalu, dia menyatakan cintanya setelah satu bulan aku resmi berpacaran dengan Chanyeol. Pertemuan kami? Saat itu, ketika salah satu temanku yang merangkap sebagai fotografer bertugas untuk memotret Kai (Nama panggungnya) yang menjadi model untuk satu majalah. Saat itu aku hanya melihatnya sekilas, temanku mengatakan Kai beberapa kali melirikku namun aku tak begitu memperdulikannya tapi lama semakin lama dia mulai menunjukan ketertarikannya padaku. Dia sering sekali menghubungiku, andai saja temanku tak memberikan nomor ponselku padanya mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mengenal jauh berjalannya waktu, aku mulai nyaman dengan kehadirannya, rasa itu terus mengembang seperti balon. Beda halnya jika aku berkencan dengan Kai. Aku dengannya harus lebih berhati-hati agar hubungan kami tidak sampai diketahui publik. Suatu keuntungan untukku sebenarnya, tapi sungguh perasaan ini tidak bisa disalahkan.

Jalang, jahat, menjijikan, murahan mungkin kata-kata itu yang terlintas dikepala kalian. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku, aku tidak tahu lebih mencintai yang mana. Aku rasa aku memiliki cinta yang sama besar untuk keduanya. Sampai sejauh ini aku masih tenang dengan percintaan gila ini. Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai hal ini, orangtuaku, sahabatku, teman-temanku tidak ada yang tahu. Aku sama sekali tidak memberitahu mereka mengenai hal ini. Kedua orang yang aku cintaipun sepertinya mereka tak mencurigaiku. Tuhan masih berbaik hati memberikanku ketenangan menjalani hubungan yang salah ini. Terkadang rasa takut juga bingung menghampiriku. Aku sadar. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan ini, tapi aku tidak bisa menyakiti salah satu diantara mereka. Walaupun sudah jelas aku menyakiti mereka. Aku sudah katakan, cintaku pada keduanya sama besarnya. Dan jika suatu hari mereka mengetahui yang sebenarnya…. aku benar-benar takut jika mereka membenciku dan meninggalkanku.

"Hei, kenapa melamun?"

"eoh?"

"Tidak, aku tidak melamun"

"Noona sakit? wajahmu pucat"

"Benarkah?" Aku mengulas senyum, aku merubah raut wajahku menjadi sumringah. "Katakan padaku, apa ada masalah?" ia mendesakku.

"Tidak ada" aku menjawabnya tegas namun lembut.

"Noona, kau tidak bisa membohongiku" dia berkata kemudian memasukan kembali ramyun kedalam mulutnya. Memang umurku satu tahun lebih tua darinya, tapi tak jarang ia pun menunjukan sisi dewasanya padaku saat aku tengah bermanja padanya. Aku hanya menggeleng dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali menghabiskan makanannya. Saat ia sudah merasa puas dengan bibirku ia mengeluh lapar padaku dan akupun membuatkannya Ramyun tadi. Dan sekarang ini aku hanya diam sambil memperhatikan makannya yang begitu lahap. Sebelumnya aku sudah makan dengan Chanyeol di Restaurant zsebelum pulang.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini dia menyudahi acara makannya aku hanya diam dan mengambil mangkuk kotor bekasnya. Membawanya ke bak pencucian. Dia mengikutiku dan sudah berada tepat dibelakang dengan kedua tangan memelukku dari belakang. Dagunya bertopang dibahu sempitku.

"Noona tidak mau memberitahuku? Aku akan menunggu, mungkin noona tidak siap memberitahunya"

'entah sampai kapan, aku bisa siap memberitahu hal ini padamu Jongin-ah, aku benar-benar takut'

"Jo—jongin-ah" aku menundukan kepalaku, suaraku bergetar karena aku sekarang menahan tangis. Kedua tangannya melepaskan mangkuk ditanganku, ia mencuci tanganku dengan air begitu juga kedua tangannya ia membalikan tubuhku setelah mematikan keran.

Dia menangkup wajahku, menatapku dengan sendu. "Waeyo?"

"Aku hanya merindukanmu" Aku memeluknya sambil melesakan wajahku didadanya. Aku menangis. Aku mendengarnya terkekeh dan mulai membalas pelukanku dengan erat. Seperti inilah sifat lainku jika bersama Kai, entah bagaimana bisa aku menangis dengan mudah jika didekatnya.

 **...oOo…**

Aku berbaring terlentang di ranjang sambil memandang langit-langit kamar. Aku menghela napas panjang, seraya memejamkan mata memikirkan apa saja yang sudah terjadi hari ini dan sebelumnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu Jongin baru saja pergi. Walaupun aku memiliki dua kekasih bukan berati aku memberikan kebebasan pada mereka untuk melakukan hal lebih dari pada sekedar French Kiss. Ya walaupun aku aku bahwa Jongin lah yang sering melakukan dibanding Chanyeol. Tentu saja, hanya mereka berdua yang berhasil menjamah bibirku. Selain dengan Chanyeol dan Kai aku belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya.

Saat seperti inilah, waktu yang aku benci. Perasaan tak tenang dan tak menentu selalu melingkupiku akhir-akhir ini. Jika aku jujur pada mereka, apa yang akan terjadi? Pasti merkeka membenciku, mungkin mereka merasa jijik juga terhadapku. Aku mengusap satu bulir air mataku yang keluar, aku merubah posisiku menjadi berbaring. Jika aku harus melepas salah satu dari keduanya, siapa yang harus kulepas? Sungguh, aku tidak ingin kehilangan keduanya. Akupun tidak tahu aku lebih mencintai yang mana, sudahku katakan aku mencintai keduanya sama besar. Egois memang. Saat aku baru saja mulai menangis tiba-tiba ponsel yang tergeletak di ranjang bergetar aku meraihnya.

 **My Bear is calling**

Aku mengangkatnya. Aku tersenyum saat mendengar suaranya yang terdengar lembut.

"Sudah mau tidur yah?"

"Heum, kau sudah sampai?"

"Baru saja, aku benar-benar lelah dan sebenarnya aku masih ingin melihat senyummu" Aku hanya mengulum senyum mendengarnya. "Istirahatlah" Aku menyuruhnya, tak terdengar jawaban dari sebrang sana selain bunyi gerasak-gerusuk.

"Kau sedang apa?" Aku bertanya.

"Aku sedang melepas bajuku" ia berbisik. Aku tersenyum, tiba-tiba bayangannya yang tengah melepas baju terlintas dikepalaku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, astaga apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Jangan membayangakannya" Suaranya terdengar diiringi kekehan kecil, "Siapa yang membayangkannya?" kilahku, ia tertawa disana. Untung saja saat ini aku sedang tidak dihadapannya. Aku tak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan kedua pipiku yang kini sudah merah padam. Tapi aku tetap saja menangkup sebelah pipiku.

"Jangan tangkup pipimu"

Aku membulatkan mata, astaga bagaimana Jongin bisa tahu. Aku menoleh kesana kemari memastikan keberadaanya di kamarku ini, dan tentu saja tidak ada. Tidak mungkin juga dia menaruh kamera di kamarku.

"Sudahlah, cepat tidur"

"Ya, tunggu sebentar aku cuci muka dulu" Aku menunggunya, suara air berasal dari keran terdengar, aku tersenyum. Dia membawa ponselnya ke kamar mandi. Aku bisa membayangkan Jongin tengah mencuci wajahnya sekarang. Kali ini aku tak mendengar suara air keran, tapi aku bisa mendengar suara yang berasal dari benda-benda disana. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan saat ini.

"Badhhanku lelath hekali, phhasthi behhok akhuu kethiangan"

Astaga ternyata dia sedang gosok gigi, "Yaaa Jongin-ah selesaikan dulu gosok giginya" Aku mengomelinya. Sampai pada akhirnya aku mendengar kembali suara air yang mengalir tak beberapa lama suara Jongin kembali terdengar.

"Badanku lelah, pasti besok aku kesiangan"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu istirahat"

"Tapi aku masih ingin mendengar suaramu"

"Besok kau akan puas mendengar suaraku dan melihat wajah cantikku"

Aku yakin disana dia pasti tersenyum, aku sendiripun merasa geli dengan ucapanku. Memang besok aku dan Jongin sudah merencanakan untuk berkencan. Tentu saja kencan secara sembunyi-sembunyi agar fans-fans Jongin atau media tidak tahu. Aku masih tersenyum saat mendengar tawa kecilnya, "Kau sudah berada di kasurmu?" aku bertanya.

"Heum, Aku masih merindukanmu…"

Darahku berdesir saat mendengar suaranya yang terdengar sendu, "Nado" aku menjawabnya. Benar, akupun masih merindukannya jika aku sedang didekatnya sekarang, mungkin aku akan terus memeluknya.

"Aku ingin memelukmu" Aku segera menutup mulutku saat kalimat itu secara tak sadar terlontar dari mulutku. "Besok kau bisa sepuasnya memelukku" Kali ini dia yang mengatakannya. Aku masih terkekeh, "Ya sudah tidurlah" Aku kembali menyuruhnya untuk tidur, ini sudah jam sepuluh malam.

"Nyanyikan lagu untukku" Aku merasa kasihan mendengar suaranya yang terdengar parau, sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan. Seperti inilah, terkadang Jongin memintaku untuk menyanyi supaya ia tertidur. Kadang dia juga bernyanyi untukku, walau pada akhirnya ia selalu mendengus kesal padaku karena aku berkomentar padanya bahwa suaranya terdengar sumbang. Haha… Tapi sungguh aku benar-benar suka suaranya.

Aku pun bertanya padanya lagu apa yang dia inginkan dan ia menjawab terserah padaku saja . Akupun mulai menyanyikan lagu kesukaanku One and Only, salah satu lagu dari sekian judul yang aku sukai dari album boyband yang baru saja rilis bulan ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin Jonginlah yang menyanyikannya untukku malam ini. Tapi aku tak yakin dia tahu lagu ini. Aku akan menyuruhnya untuk mendengarkan lagu ini besok.

 **Heorakdeon gonggiro**

 **swineun sum**

 **heeomchyeobwado**

 **gyeolguk yeogin neoui pum**

 **kkumeseodo neoran**

 **kkumeul kkuneun All**

 **night**

 **pareul ppeodeun sungan**

 **sonkkeuete**

 **mulgyeolchineun gamgak gegeon you… modu you…**

 **Mulbicceuro muldeuneun**

 **sigandeul**

 **ttseuhan ne misoneun**

 **beautiful**

 **idaero haengbokhanikka**

 **naege jayurul juji ma**

 **neon naega chajeun One and Only**

 **daheun balkkeut, daheun son, daheun gonggan modeun ge neoinde**

 **nal geuryeonaeneun budeureoun songil**

 **neoui aekja ane**

 **meomchwoisseul ttae gajang pyeonanhan na**

 **nan ne ane gathyeo**

 **…** **.**

Aku menyanyikannya tak sampai selesai, aku berhenti saat mendengar napas Jongin yang terdengar jelas.

"Lagu yang bagus"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, aku pikir dia sudah tidur "Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Lanjutkan lagi"

"Shireo, sebenarnya aku mau kau yang menyanyikannya untukku"

"Hei bagaimana bisa aku menyanyikannya untukmu sayang, aku baru mendengarnya darimu"

"Aku akan memberikanmu lagunya besok. Ya sudah tidurlah"

"Aku ingin menciummu"

"Kau bisa sepuasnya menciumku besok"

"Nde?"

Aku kembali meruntuki perkataanku. "Lupakan, sudahlah cepat tidur" Ucapku cepat-cepat.

"Aku pegang ucapanmu, siap-siaplah besok. Kau sendiri yang menawarkannya padaku" Aku yakin dia sudah memasang seringainya sekarang.

"Lupakan, aku tak sengaja mengatakannya~"

"Kau tidak bisa menghindar untuk itu"

"Dasar mesum"

"Mwo?"

"Kau…"

"Tapi kau suka"

"Yaaa…"

Aku menatap layar ponselku dengan kesal, lalu kembali menempelkannya di telinga kananku. Bibirku masih mengerucut saat mendengarnya tertawa.

"Ya ampun kau membuat kantukku menghilang, ayo bernyanyi lagi"

Aku mendiamkannya, "Soo…" aku masih mendiamkannya.

"Jagi-ya" Aku mengulas senyum. Satu kata itulah yang berhasil membuatku luluh, entah kenapa rasanya begitu menyenangkan saat Jongin melafalkannya untukku.

"Tapi kau harus tidur" Aku menjawabnya datar. Aku mendengar ia menghela napas disebrang sana. "Nde, jalja nae sarang" suara paraunya kembali terdengar. Kali ini aku tersenyum aku pun mulai bernyanyi hingga ia terlelap disebrang sana.

 **…** **oOo…**

Aku mengakhiri panggilanku dengan Jongin, aku melihat satu notifikasi berupa pesan tertera dilayar ponsel.

From: My Girrafe

 _Kau sudah tidur?_

Pesan dari Chanyeol sampai sekitar lima menit yang lalu, aku pun membalasnya.

To: My Girrafe

 _Belum, waeyo…?_

Sekitar lima menit aku menunggu balasannya, awalnya aku pikir dia tidak akan membalas tapi kali ini dia menghubungiku. Video call.

Aku bersender di headbed, aku memangku bantal untuk menyangga lenganku agar tak pegal. Aku melihat wajah tak bersemangat Chanyeol, "Deadline?" selidikku. Aku lihat dia melepaskan kacamatanya lalu mengangguk. "Seharusnya kau mengerjakannya siang tadi, tapi kau malah mengajakku berkencan" Aku mengomelinya. Ia hanya memasang tampang datar, sepertinya tak begitu menyesali perbuatannya. Ia mendesah "Tak masalah, lagipula aku juga butuh inspirasi"

"Lalu bagaimana?" aku bertanya,

"Baru setengah jadi, aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya tiba-tiba moodku hilang begitu saja"

Aku paling tidak bisa melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Aku melihatnya tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu tak sebegitu cerahnya dengan tadi siang. "Ya sudah sebaiknya kau tidur" Ia menyuruhku.

"Aku akan menemanimu" Aku lihat senyumnya kini bertambah lebar.

"Kau akan membuatku semakin kacau"

"Lalu kenapa kau menghubungiku? aku paling tidak suka melihatmu begini"

"Hei tenanglah, aku hanya butuh semangat saja"

"Aku akan kesana, dan apa maksudmu? tidak mungkin aku membuatmu kacau nanti"

"Ayolah…jika kau datang untuk menemaniku seluruh fokusku hanya tertuju padamu nanti"

"Kau masih bisa menggombal?" Aku melihatnya terkekeh, "Aku merindukanmu" Gumamnya pelan, aku terdiam beberapa detik menatap tepat matanya yang kini menatapku dengan lembut. "Kita baru saja berpisah beberapa jam yang lalu "

"Yah dan tiga hari kedepan aku akan tersiksa nanti"

"Waeyo?"

"Aku harus pergi ke luar kota" Dia menghela napas, raut sendu kembali terpancar di wajahnya dan hal itu menular padaku.

"Hei jangan sedih begitu" Suara beratnya terdengar. Aku hanya diam lalu merubah posisiku menjadi berbaring menyamping. "We will meet soon" gumamku, ia tersenyum "Tentu saja, Ya sudah tidur heumm"

"Ya…aku mengantuk, apa Oppa tidak?"

"See, kau memanggilku Oppa"

"Oppa, Oppa, Oppa, Oppa" Sungutku dengan raut wajah kesal dan disebrang sana ia malah tertawa, aku pun tersenyum.

"I Love your smile" ujarnya, lihatlah wajah cerianya kembali terlihat.

"I Love your laugh" aku membalasnya sambil masih tersenyum. "Kyungsoo-ya"

"Heum…"

"Kyungsoo-ya"

Aku terkekeh, dia memulainya memanggil-manggilku seperti ini. Aku pun hanya diam, matakku perlahan mulai terasa memberat.

"Suara mu mengerikan" Ujarku parau. "Kyungsoo-ya"

"Ya geumanhee"

aku kembali terkekeh kali ini dia memanggilku cukup keras.

"Kyungsoo-ya"

"Kyungsoo-ya"

"Kyungsoo-ya"

"Kyungsoo-ya"

"Kyungsoo-ya"

"Kyungsoo-ya"

Aku terpejam sesaat lalu membuka kembali mataku, menatapnya dengan sayu sambil tersenyum "I Love your voice" gumamku, ia tersenyum disana. "I love You. Everything that you have" aku tersentuh mendengarnya. Aku tak tahan melawan rasa kantuk yang semakin menjadi dan saat itulah perlahan aku jatuh tertidur, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suaranya. "Good Night, My angel. Mimpikan aku…"

…oOo…

 ** _Hal yang paling aku takutkan adalah saat dimana aku tak memilki kesempatan untuk meminta maaf._**

 ** _Ku akui memang aku egois, tapi bisakah aku memiliki keduanya. Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Tapi sungguh, aku tak perduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Ku mohon… Bisakah…_**

 ** _Biarkan aku menikmati ini walau hanya untuk sesaat, sedikit lagi…aku tak perduli dengan tanggapan orang-orang terhadapku. Menikmati makanan manis masih belum cukup membuatku senang. Aku bahagia saat dekat dengan mereka. Berikan aku kesempatan. Biarkan aku menikmati kebodohan ini setidaknya untuk_**

 ** _hari-hari terakhirku._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

Aigo fanfic apa ini? gak jelas yah? sebenernya ini file lama cuma aku rombak lagi. Agak sediki aneh ambil sudut pandang dari Kyungsoo ya enggak sih? terhibur gak? nggak ngefeel juga kayanya, pasti aja ada yang enggak suka sama karakter Kyungsoo disini. Cinta sama dua orang, ya ampun maruk banget. Sebenernya cerita ini Cuma pelampiasan doang. Mood untuk lanjut 2 fanfic Kaisoo (Always be Mine, sama I only love you) hilang gitu aja, gak tahu kenapa. Maaf untuk yang menunggu, *itupunkalauada. Sabar yah chingu Popo sedang berusaha membuatnya sebagus mungkin.

Oh ya, ya ampun aku suka banget sama lagu One and Only, pasti senyum-senyum sendiri kalau denger partnya Kai. Aku suka banget suaranya. Ya walaupun ada kabar yang gak enak beberapa waktu lalu, yang katanya suara Kai kedengeran sumbang. Oke gak mau bahas itu.

Curhat dikit, sebenernya aku agak sediki goyah *buahhabahasanya. Yang bermula dari Kaisoo KSHS eh tiba-tiba mulai melenceng ke Chansoo. Tapi tenang aku masih tetap KSHS forever. Ih seneng banget sama couple ini, Kaisoo. Makin kesini aku makin yakin sama mereka.

Fanfic ini terinsipirasi dari lagu Two Lovers punya davichi, tiba-tiba aja aku langsung pengen ngetik cerita kaya gini. Alur, latar, plot emang sepertinya gak jelas. Tapi aku inget sama kata-kata kak Soonil.

'Tulis apa yang mau kamu tulis'. Ya udah deh jadilah begini wkwkwk…Ka atika danke…. aku selalu inget kata-kata kakak.

Ah udahlah banyak banget cuap-cuapnya, mending kalau ada yang baca. kkk

Makasih udah mampir. Untuk ABMnya tunggu nanti yah….sabar. KSHS pasti sabar-sabar. :D

Mind to review ^^

Bye-Bye


End file.
